Leila Said Nothing
by 27ShadesOfElliePotter
Summary: My entry to the Lyric Wheel Challenge. Set during Fifty Shades Darker: When Ana wakes up at 2am thinking someone's at the end of the bed...


**Set during Fifty Shades Darker: When Ana wakes up at 2am thinking someone's at the end of the bed... **

**Leila Said Nothing... **

_"__**I LIE, STARING **__at the ceiling, waiting for him to return. So much has happened today, so much to process. Where to start?  
I wake with a jolt, disorientated. Have I been asleep? Blinking in the dim glow the hallway casts through the slightly open bedroom door, I notice Christian is not with me. Where is he? I glance up. Standing at the end of the bed is a shadow. A woman, maybe? Dressed in black? It's difficult to tell." _

Good job, Ana. So sleep deprived you've started seeing things. After shaking my head of my wayward thoughts, I lay down on my back and close my eyes. Deep breaths Ana. Nope, still think I'm crazy. Time for a cup of tea.

"I didn't open that." I say to myself looking at the balcony window. Then, I see it. A letter on the dresser. Where did that come from? Is Christian trying to be romantic leaving me love notes? No. Looking at the signature...

_Leila Williams. _

"FUCK." I shout. Well, might as well read it, it is addressed to me.

**_Ana, _**

_I'd like to take this opportunity to apologise for the way I've acted lately, especially for the damage to your car._

_Let me start by saying, I love master very much. He was kind, caring, and he gave me presents. In the playroom he excelled better than any other dom,_ he beat me black and blue_, and I loved it. I fell for him, hard, and like he did to others before me he ended our contract when I told him how I felt. _He ripped my heart in two._ That hit me hard, he was my dream man: money, fame, and a amazing in the playroom. But, he didn't feel the way I did. I was just a weekend toy, nothing important. Just as I'd signed on for, I know. _

_I left, like he told me to, hoping to find another dom. Instead I found my husband, I did truly love him until I met my boyfriend, Charles, he made me feel things not even master made me feel. We were going to leave America and start fresh in another country, then he was killed in a car crash. I wasn't myself after that, I'd lost everything. I was going to speak to my husband, to see if he could help me out but he already had a girlfriend, not that I could blame him of course. She looked similar to me, but better, she made him smile the way I never did. That hurt me, I was always replaced. The one person who always truly loved me, and never replaced me was Charles. _

I'll talk to no one._ I won't tell anyone about my master. _I say nothing, _about him. I've never violated my NDA, my husband and my boyfriend both knew about my sexual past, no names though. _

_I have to admit, I still love master. He's a different person with you though, you look like us, but he's different with you. You make him smile, he never smiled with me. You make him laugh, he never laughed with me. You sleep in his bed, he never let me. You're different, yet the same. Make master happy, __**He'll Beat You Black and Blue, He'll Rip Your Heart In Two.**__ But, he seems happier. He cares for you, in a different way than he cared for any of us we were only play things. Something that when he was bored, we were tossed aside. I miss master, but I love him too much. I want him happy, he wasn't with me. He never let me call him _Christian_, only Sir or Master. Don't hurt my master. I love my master. Make him happy, give him a normal life filled with family, laughter and love. I wasn't right for master, but you are. You and him, are lovers. All he did with us was, playing. Nothing important. _

_Lastly, watch out for Elena Lincoln. She's trouble, during my time with master as part of the contract I had to go to a beauty salon twice a month or more as needed, and she was always there. She always wanted very, personal details about master and what we did together. It was her that told me to tell him my feelings, she told me he confided in her that he loved me, he didn't. She lied. She's got problems, she's more obsessed with master than any of us were and are. _

_ I'll be in the deli across from SIP tomorrow at half one. Whatever master wishes me to do, leave, see the police, I'll do it. As long as you promise to keep him happy. I love master, but he doesn't love me. I love him. I will let him go, he loves you. So much. _

_Yours, Leila._

"Well, shit." I say.

"What? What's happened?" Christian says from behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I ask worryingly.

"Just got here, why?"

"This..." I hand him the letter.

"Fuck. That bitch was actually in here." He says as he runs his hand through his hair and starts pacing.

"Christian, if she wasn't being honest she could have very easily killed me. Instead, she left that." I say pointing at the letter.

"I guess. Come on." He says pulling on my hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"My office, I need to show this to Taylor."

**"Pack **a bag, we're going to the Fairmont Olympic." He says after talking with Taylor, I was too tired to listen to what they were actually saying.

"Why?"

"We don't trust her. So, we're going there just in case this is a conspiracy to get us to lax security. I'm not taking chances." Christian says with a pained look on his face, I reach up and lightly touch his face, from his eyebrows to his lips.

"Okay." I say

* * *

After giggling at the thought of being Mrs Taylor for a while, we're in the beautiful, Cascade suite at the Fairmont. There's a beautiful fireplace with a roaring fire, in the living room with plush couches and chairs surrounding it with a coffee table in front.

"Would you like a drink?" Christian asks after locking and double bolting the door shut.

"Please, whatever you're having." I say as I get comfortable on the couch and warm my hands by the fire.

"Here" Christian mutters as he hands me a crystal brandy glass with intricate floral looking patterns.

"Thank you." I say taking the glass and snuggling into Christian's side, being sure not to spill what I presume is rather expensive brandy. We take our shoes and socks off before putting our feet up on the table feeling the warmth of the fire restore the heat to my cold feet.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Of course, I'm with you." I say leaning my head on his shoulder. I don't care if he doesn't feel the same, I love him and I always will.

"You're so strong, baby." He says kissing my hair.

"What's going to happen?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be obtuse Christian, what's happening tomorrow - today depending on how you look at it - with Leila?"

"We're going to meet her, you're staying here, and talk to her. See what her game is. I'm taking Taylor, and two others, you'll have security here with you, as well as there being some at Escala with Gail."

"I'm coming, Christian. Please. It's my car she trashed, it's me she wrote the letter to."

"I know, I just can't lose you. I can't, you mean too much to me." He says pulling me closer, I take a swig of brandy.

"Christian, you know I love you. But, I need to do this. I want to face her myself, I want to stand beside you. Like I always should be." I say looking at Christian and kissing his cheek.

"I know, I just can't handle the thought of you being in harm's way." His pained voice confesses.

"Bad things are out there, Christian, you can't cover me in bubble wrap and leave me in the penthouse for the rest of our life. We'll have security with us, I'll do whatever you say while we're there. I promise."

"Okay, but please listen to the god damned security, Anastasia. I can't lose you." He says as he places our empty glasses on the coffee table.

"I will, I promise." I say as I get up and grab his hand.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"To shower, I feel decidedly icky."

"Okay, lead the way." He says snickering at my choice of words.

We enter the bedroom I sit on the edge of the bed, he kneels before me sliding his pants off my legs slowly before ridding himself of his. Then my shirt, and his. He leads me to the vast bathroom, we head straight for the shower. We wash each others hair, he has to bend down so I can reach, before he washes my body. I feel his perfect fingers intricately tracing everywhere, _there_ before he hands me the body wash.

"I want you to wash the lipstick off." He says, a pained expression across his beautiful face.

"If you're sure." I say.

"I'm sure, just don't stray too far from the lines." I take put an ample amount in my hands and lather them together, before slowly washing his beautiful chest clean of lipstick. I try my best not to touch the scars that mar his chest, but each time one catches my eye more tears fall down my face. I keep vigil and wash all the lipstick off with as much care as possible.

"Done." I say proudly

"Thank you, baby." Christian says as I launch myself at him, hugging him tightly with tears pouring down my face.

"Shh, it's okay baby." He says rocking me back and forth.

After I'm all cried out, we head into the bedroom. After carefully drying each other, Christian picks me up making me giggle loudly.

"That beautiful sound, is perfection." He says kissing me on the cheek before laying me down in the middle of the bed.

"I need to lose myself in you, Anastasia."

"Yes."

"You are Aphrodite."

"You are Adonis." I say bringing his mouth to mine and kissing him sweetly. He kisses every inch of my body, from the tips of my toes to the apex of my thighs, where he gives me an earth shattering orgasm, back up to my hair line.

I wake up with my head on Christian's chest, one of his hands in my hair the other stroking my back. I'm holding his stomach close, as I recall the first time we've ever truly made love. As we reached orgasm I had tears in my eyes, and so did Christian.

* * *

After having to take a pregnancy test, and having a needle in my arm Doctor Green leaves assuring Christian that she will bill him.

"Lunch is here baby." His voice distracts me from my place on the couch staring at the fire.

"Okay, what've we got?" I ask, wondering when he ordered lunch.

"You said you wanted a burger and fries, are you okay?" He sounds worried. Shit.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm still allowed to come see Leila right?" I ask expectantly.

"I said you could." He sighs.

"Thank you." I say as I tuck into the delicious meal in front of me complete with a lush salad and tall glass of coke.

"Ana, please tell me what's bothering you." He pleads, I sigh.

"Before you get all annoyed, everything's okay it was just a shock."

"I'll try not to get annoyed, I'm not a miracle worker here."

"Okay. Doctor Green had to do a pregnancy test, seen as I stopped taking my pills and it just freaked me out how stupid I was. I'm not pregnant, it just threw me."

"You're not pregnant."

"No."

"Okay, are you okay?"

"Yes, we have to use condoms for a week to let the shot take effect but no, I'm not pregnant."

"Okay, we should get ready to go." He says thankfully, changing the subject.

After letting three security guys looking "casual" (seriously, they look like wrestlers casual isn't in their vocabulary) Christian and I enter the deli, we immediately spot Leila at a booth in the back sipping a cup of coffee. We sit opposite her.

"Thank you for coming, I was worried you wouldn't." Leila says as she looks at Christian then me, then at her cup.

"Of course we did. I have a psychiatrist by the name of John Flynn outside, he's going to take you to a mental facility near New York. I'll pay for you care, as long as you promise not to contact me, Anastasia or anyone either of us know."

"I promise."

"I won't inform the police, I don't think that would do either of us any good. I'd like you to explain what you meant about, Elena." Christian says, as I stay silent holding his hand.

"Thank you. When I went to the salon, she was there every time I went. Every time I was there she always begged me for information about you, what we did, how often I saw you, what you'd bought me. Every little detail she wanted to know. I remember, I'd mentioned that you'd bought a bouquet of flowers when I said my uncle had died. I was forever hopeful it meant that you cared for me as more than just a sub, but I never said this to her. I swear. I said nothing. She however, spent hours telling me that you didn't care for me in any way than a plaything. She always said you'd come back to your first. It wasn't until after I'd left that particular day, I realised what she'd meant. Her. I didn't want to say anything at the time, it wasn't my place. Now, you have Ana here. You both clearly love each other, and Mrs Lincoln appears to think she has some control over you."

"Thank you Leila, we'll be sure to keep an eye on her." I say speaking for the first time, as Christian tries to process this new information.

We leave with Leila, Christian still saying nothing. I wave John over, and he shakes hands with Leila.

"Leila, I hope you get well and meet someone special." Christian says.

"Thank you, Mr Grey." She says before she whispers something in his ear, I can't help but feel jealous. Although, Christian's obvious discomfort makes me feel a little better.

"Get well, Leila." I say as we hug awkwardly.

After Leila has gotten in the car with John, and with security, left our lives for good I turn to Christian leaning against the R8 looking a lot calmer than he did before.

"What did she whisper in your ear?" I say still feeling jealous.

"She said, that she hopes the best for our relationship and that she can now see properly that I never loved her, like I do you. She's happy for us."

"You love me?" I say putting my arms around his neck, as his wrap around my waist pulling me close.

"Yes, Miss Steele. I do, I love you very very much."

**A/N Yes, I'm the queen of fluffy happiness. There were so many directions I wanted to go with this song: I Say Nothing - Voice Of The Beehive, this though just randomly came to me and began. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes! :) xo **


End file.
